


Yoosung~ 50 Shades of White

by Anonymous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Object Insertion, butt plug, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You see an old sunblock that is still three-quarters full because Yoosung rarely goes out into the sun





	Yoosung~ 50 Shades of White

Yoosung invited you to go out with him today.

 

You head to his home excited for the date to come.  
  
But what greets you is an unprepared Yoosung who's still in messy clothes that looks like he had worn in them all night.  
  
Which probably is.  
  
"I'm sorry! We were suppose to go out but there's an event in LOLOL that suddenly announced and they're depending on me!" Yoosung cries to you.  
  
You know how important LOLOL is to Yoosung so you try to accept it but inside you are a bit disappointed.  
  
Yoosung promises to make it up to you. It'll only be an hour he says, the event ends this morning and he's already been playing since dawn - the telltale sign of bags under his eyes shows- and they might even have a time to catch brunch afterwards.  
  
So you're stuck on his bed with nothing to do but watch him play MMORPG in his sleeping clothes as he shouts directions and repertoires to the other people in the headphone speaker.  
  
It doesn't take you long to get bored.  
  
You console yourself that Yoosung doesn't do this often, on his own time, yes, but during dates with you, nah, not often. You forgive him for this time. Emphasis on _this_.  
  
You hear your stomach rumbling not 15 minutes in to your boyfriend afflicted fasting, _15 minutes is already too long!,_ and you're reminded that you haven't had any breakfast yet except for an old, stale apple.  
  
You try to preoccupy yourself by looking around his room. Empty chips. Consoles. Bottled waters and textbooks turned open with scribbles on the side. Pens long since fallen and uncapped.  
  
The boy's room is a mess. And you spot disarrayed cabinets with the clothes spilt over, cleaned clothes mixed with untidy ones and spot one of your "toys" peeking out of it, a bright pink thing. You flush at the memory.  
  
You wonder if the rest were in their places, hazardly kept. Or if Yoosung had placed them somewhere else.  
  
You walk up, your intent to peer at the cabinet to test your  suspicious, but your  focus is shattered when Yoosung let's out an exasperated voice.  
  
"What the f** dude! Now we have to redo the raid for another hour!"  
  
You know gamers have a tendency to curse.  
  
You know this as a fact of gamer's life.  
  
You also know another fact, that you were never truly the patient person the RFA  has made you out to be. When your life and access to cute boys and a beautiful woman hang on a fine thread,and there's a freaking bomb under your room, sometimes you can't afford to be impatient, you learned.  
  
This is not one of those times. If she doesn't speak now, Yoosung⭐and his party might decide to grind more since hey, everyone is up already.  
  
Really. Yoosung only has himself to blame for what comes next.  
  
"MC? What the- Oh sorry! I didn't mean to curse in your presence. I guess I just got carried away by the event. Say, do you mind if we wait for about another hour..er tops? There's this equip and it's a legendary but the boss comes and goes and - I swear I'll make it up to you on our date! Where do you want for brunch…wait., it's lunch already ? You must be sooo hungry I'm sorry MC! Wai- why are you kneeling down MC ?! I should be the one apologizing! I'm sorry! You're probably tired and I made you wait long! Let's stand and oh, ohh , oh my goood!--  
  
The last few words were mentioned the loudest, in a range that could be carried over to the downturned headphone speaker.  
  
In your defense, you were really hungry and bored.

  
You turn the armchair around and grab Yoosung by the knees and kiss him on the patch of clothed skin above the knee.

 

A surprised yelp exhales from his lips before he moans and clutches the armchair hard.

 

You slide out his shorts and toy with his boxers before bringing it down in one swift movement.  

 

The cool air    
  
Yoosung still has his foreskin. You pull apart that little flap of skin before smearing more precum on the slit. His legs tense and his hands hovering shakily over the keyboard.  
  
Eventually his voice becomes too loud and the noises filter in through the headset.  
  
While stroking Yoosung, you could hear little voices coming from the headset.  
  
"What are those noises?"  
  
“What the heck dude.”  
  


“Are you... jerking off…DURING A RAID?!?  
  
“DUUUDE we know you're a loser and can't get a date with a girl but don't do this in a fucking raid.”  
  
Yoosung covers his head, lost and in chagrin.  
  
The little voices have said too much, your mind simmers. You can't let them get away with belittling Yoosung.  
  
You grab the headphone.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend and would you give us a bit of time" You say mischievously.  
  
“This is our date time.”  
  
Yoosung squeaks and his face reddens up to his ears.

 

By this point, his hands have fallen entirely away from the keyboard and mouse, so you grab Yoosung by the hands to lead him to bed, where you push him on top on. His knees buckle and he is thrown back when he falls and moans under you.  
  
You search around the bedside table for lube.  And something else that makes your perverted heart leap in joy.

 

It was still as fluffy as you remembered it to be, thought not as much anymore as it was when you first bought it and the shiny black tapered edge with the flared base shines at you, twinkling like some heralded aphrodisiac, which you’re completely convinced is one.  
  


Under the bright noon light intermixed with the artificial fluorescent lamp, you see an old sunblock that is still three-quarters full because Yoosung rarely goes out into the sun.On the bottle it says SPF 50.

  
50 shades of Grey, you think. Or should it be 50 shades of White.  
  
You can't help but muse. Painting Yoosung with 50 liquids with shades of White would be a very interesting to do. By the end of this morning you want him to be absolutely messy.  
  
You squirt some of that SPF 50 sunblock lotion unto the palm of your hands, spreading generously on your fingers. It feels sticky and slimy as you coat some of it on your fingers and drizzle them on Yoosung's hole before scissoring him.  
  
"Hnngg it stings a bit." Yoosung complains.  
  
But Yoosung looks to be really going into it. His clip had long since fallen from his hair as his bangs a matte mess against his forehead on the sheets.  
  
You insert the puppy dog tail into his buttocks. Rubbing the tapered edge of the plug around his rim.  
  
Yoosung's body goes mad with movement and he yelps as you tease his hole some more.  
  
Some of the sunblock squelches out as you insert the tail's plug deep and full  
  
Yoosung moans out loud and clamps his knees together shakily.Yoosung's curls his feet on your back.  
  
The visual, you think is arousing. And the sunblock looks naughty.  
  
"How's my good puppy?" You tease him, tickling his tip with the tail and brush it against the slit.  Precum spills and soaks the fur.

 

Yoosung whines as you alternate stroking with your hand and pumping him with both your hands and the tail.  
  
His legs quiver around your hips as comes.  
  
The tail is _filthy_ and probably needs to be washed and dry cleaned. Yoosung isn’t faring any better and neither is the bed.You sweep away his bangs from his sweat-drenched forehead. Yoosung looks ready to doze off. He probably did an all-nighter.

 

You’re not so sure you’ll be going on to that date anymore.

 

You sigh as Yoosung’s head falls on the bed in sleep.

 

If you scavenge, there’s probably a packet of dried ramen in the cupboards.

 


End file.
